


womb there it is

by loretoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Crack, M/M, not mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loretoo/pseuds/loretoo
Summary: Minseok and Lu Han take a pregnancy test. (Luminations, prompt 24)





	womb there it is

 

Sunday mornings are usually Minseok and Lu Han’s favorite time. They stay in bed all morning, snuggling and giving each other lazy kisses. They have breakfast in bed and plan the day ahead of them. It’s usually the calmest and quietest time in their crazy routines, and they enjoy each second of it.

 

This morning, though, is suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

 

The couple looks at each other confused, still both in pajamas, and finally Lu Han is the one who gets up first to see who’s calling. Minseok quickly follows him.

 

The taller one looks through the hole in the door, and he opens it but not before giving his boyfriend of six years a confused look.

 

“Jongdae? Li Yin?” he asks stunned, not even trying to hide his confusion at the unexpected visit.

 

“We need to use your bathroom.” Jongdae says. “No time to explain.”

 

 

***

  
  


Li Yin and Lu Han were roommates before they met their significant others. They both were exchange students that arrived to Korea in the same program, and decided to stay for love. Li Yin met Jongdae first, and it had been quite a confusion when the korean saw that his girlfriend was sharing an apartment with the hottest, most wanted man in the entire campus. She was quick in informing him that Lu Han wasn’t interested in her or ‘ _any other girl’_ , raising her eyebrows at his boyfriend before the short but buff male made any more assumptions.

 

When Jongdae caught the message, he had laughed and patted Lu Han on the back.

 

“I have a gay friend too! I should introduce you guys!”

 

And Lu Han would have been offended, —it certainly wasn’t the first time someone said that to him— if he didn’t know said friend was no one else than Kim Minseok, the cutest and smartest student Lu Han had ever placed eyes on, and that he had been pining pretty much since he set foot in the country.

 

It all seemed like a fairytale. Two best friends falling in love with a couple of two best friends, living in the same city, studying in the same campus and having great adventures together.

 

That is, until they graduated. And Jongdae was offered a great job outside Seoul that he couldn’t deny. Li Yin went with him, obviously, they got married and bought a house in the countryside, and now Lu Han and Minseok barely see the couple twice a year if they were lucky.

 

But today, this random sunday morning, Lu Han’s best friend was currently in his bathroom taking a…

 

“Pregnancy test.” Jongdae says letting himself fall into the couch between the confused couple giving him surprised looks.

 

“Congratula—”

 

“Don’t. Han, please don’t. We are not very… thrilled about the idea, you know?” he closes his eyes for a second and lets his head fall back into the cushions. “Yin’s starting her phD this semester, and I got offered a job in France... but you can’t tell anyone!”

 

Minseok looks at his friend with his mouth open. “Whoa, Dae… that’s amazing!”

 

“I know right? We were both super excited about it! But, if this turns to be—”

 

“Jongdae.” Lu Han interrupts him. “Get your shit together. You can’t be whining like a baby when your girlfriend is in there taking a pregnancy test! This is one of the few times where life tests you to be a man and face things with bravery!” he raises his voice and it’s very effective.

 

“You are right… shit, should I go in there? I’m so stupid, of course I want a kid with her, she’s my wife! Maybe this isn’t the right time but… is it ever? I never realized—”

 

But just when Jongdae was in the middle of his motivational speech, Li Yin came from the bathroom with a huge smile on her face and three white sticks in her hand.

 

“All negative!” and it’s all it takes for the couple to scream in joy.

 

Lu Han can’t help but facepalm.

  
  
  


***

  
  


That very same day, after spending the day with the glowing couple and scolding them for not telling their best friends about their plans of leaving to France, Minseok and Lu Han are finally getting ready to sleep.

 

Han is already tucked into bed, not looking very sexy with the covers hiding everything except his nose and eyes, when he hears Minseok calling him.

 

“Hannie.” he hears his soft voice coming from the bathroom’s door.

 

Lu Han looks over and finds Minseok holding a pink box that looks like medicine, but the mischievous smile on his boyfriend’s face tells Lu Han otherwise.

 

“What’s that?” his curiosity wins over him, and he throws the covers off himself to go look at the object closely.

 

“Li Yin must have forgot about this one. It was on a plastic bag right there.”

  
  


_Womb there it is!_

_Pregnancy test. 98% credibility._

 

“Wanna try it out?” Minseok looks up at Lu Han and there’s challenge in his eyes. He’s giving Lu Han the very same smile he gave him all those times, in college, when he came up with a crazy idea that ended up with them passed out drunk, running from the police or having wild and hot sex.

 

“ _Hell yeah._ ” Han replies.

 

They giggle like crazy as they open it. Han grabs the instructions and reads them out loud with a funny voice.

 

“Wait, wait… who’s going to do it?” Minseok asks inspecting the stick closely.

 

“When was the last time I bottomed, babe?” Han says matter of factly.

 

Minseok stares at him for a few seconds, and then with a completely serious expression he nods; “Okay.”

 

They laugh during the whole process. _‘You have to pee on the thing!’, ‘I don’t have any, I peed like five minutes ago!’_

 

After two glasses of water and one of orange juice, Minseok and Lu Han are sitting side by side on the edge of the tub, waiting for the results.

 

“This is so dumb. It’s like two in the morning, we both have work tomorrow and we are here taking a pregnancy test.”

 

“I know.” Minseok laughs. “But I’m glad we can still be silly together.” He turns to look at Lu Han, and they meet each other halfway for a kiss.

 

“The day I become a boring old man, please slap me.”

 

“Nah, that’s not going to happen as long as I’m with you!” Minseok raises his fist. “Or my name is not Kim Minseok!”

 

“Okay, okay… stop being so dramatic. How long has it been?”

 

“I think it’s time.” Minseok reaches for the test, and before looking at the results he looks at his boyfriend straight in the eyes. “Are you ready?”

 

“Always” Lu Han answers with a peck on Minseok’s lips.

 

What they see next erases their smiles in a second, and their blood runs cold.

  
  


Two pink lines.

 

 _Positive_.

  
  
  


“Uh…” Han takes the test from Minseok’s hands and shakes it, inspecting it from closely. “This thing is obviously broken,” Han gives a side glance to Minseok, who still hasn’t make a sound. “...right?”

 

Minseok wakes up from his stupor only to give a terrified stare at Han, and then down at his stomach.

 

_“I’m pregnant.”_

 

Lu Han doesn’t know what is more terrifying; the result on the test or Minseok’s completely serious tone.

 

“Uhm… no, you are not.”

 

Minseok stands up abruptly, and he checks himself out in the mirror, placing both hands on his belly. “Oh, Hannie… we are going to be parents.” he smiles dreamily.

 

Lu Han grabs Minseok’s face between his hands, squeezing his cheeks together. “No. We are not. You are a man, you can’t be pregnant.”

 

Minseok seems to come back into senses, and he laughs awkwardly but his hands stay on his stomach. “Right, there’s… no way, right? Let’s go to sleep.” He leaves the bathroom in a rush and gets under the covers.

 

Lu Han sighs, but lays besides him and they face each other in the dark.

 

A while passes, and he thinks Minseok is probably sleeping, so he relaxes and gets ready to do the same. He’s on the verge of falling into deep slumber, when—

 

“But what if—”

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.”

  
  
  


 

 

 

***

  
  


When Lu Han arrives home the next day after work he finds his boyfriend lying on the couch with an ipad resting on his chest and covering his face. When the petite korean feels the door closing and Lu Han calling him, he drops the device and with a serious expression he says;

 

“I think I should go to the doctor.”

 

Lu Han sighs out loud. “Minseok… seriously? I can’t believe you are still thinking about that. Let it go! It’s physically impossible that you are pregnant.”

 

“I’m reading a bunch of theories and science blogs and it says _it could happen_! What if I’m an exception? A _miracle_?”

 

Lu Han sits next to him, placing Minseok’s legs on his lap and massaging one of his socked feet. “Babe… you don’t need to be pregnant to be a miracle.”

 

Minseok is not amused. “This is not a joke. I felt _all_ the symptoms today at work. I woke up with morning sickness, I felt dizzy… my feet swelled!”

 

“Okay.” Lu Han groans and takes his phone out of his pocket.

 

“Okay?”

 

“I’ll take you to the doctor. You want me to make an appointment right now?”

 

Minseok smiles in delight and kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. “Yes! I knew you would understand!”

 

Lu Han presses the phone to his ear, waiting for the reply. “No no, this is not understatement. I’ll take you there so they can tell us for sure that you are not— Oh, hello? Yes I would like to make an appointment… yes. The patient? Kim Minseok. Uhm… what type of doctor?”

 

The chinese raises his eyebrows high at Minseok, asking him. “Gynecologist?” the korean whispers.

 

“You can’t be serious.” Lu Han deadpans covering the phone’s microphone.

 

“Just do it!!”

 

Lu Han rolls his eyes and goes back to the phone. “Just... a general doctor. Yes… Yes, I am aware. Sure, of course. Thanks.”

 

“So?”

 

“They only had one hour available in two days… so I guess you are gonna have to bare through it until then.” Lu Han explains as he sets down his phone and Minseok sinks into the couch. “Don’t look so sad… Is there anything I can do for my prince?”

 

Minseok pouts and lifts his other feet so Lu Han can massage it, too. “They are swollen.” he cries in a baby voice.

 

 _This are going to be the longest two days ever_ , Lu Han thinks.

  
  


***

 

“Hannie…”

 

“Han…”

 

“Lu-ge…”

 

There’s a small hand shaking Lu Han’s shoulder. He cracks open one eye, disoriented because it’s still the middle of the night. “Hmmm?”

 

“Are you awake?”

 

He turns to find Minseok’s wide open eyes staring at him in the darkness of their room. “I am now. What happened? Are you okay?”

 

Minseok stares at him, and then he diverts his gaze somewhere else, as if he’s embarrassed for what he’s about to say.

 

“I… I really… crave french fries and I can’t sleep.”

 

Lu Han wants to die.

 

“Go back to sleep.” he says as he turns back and covers himself to the head with the covers.

 

“Hannie! Hannie, please! I’ve been awake for hours now! If I didn’t need them I wouldn’t have woken you up!” Minseok’s whiny voice is almost too cute to deny him.

 

“Go get them yourself.” Lu Han spats from under the covers. Minseok’s sneaky hands go around his waist.

 

“You know I can’t baby... my driver license expired.”

 

Lu Han doesn’t reply.

 

“ _Lu ge_ ~ if you go and get me french fries… I’ll be waiting for you with dessert~”

 

Now _that_ gets Lu Han’s attention. He turns around and uncovers his head.

 

“Oh?”

 

Minseok grabs Lu Han wrist and he moves his arm around his waist. Almost on instinct, Lu Han’s hand find his boyfriend’s perky asscheek.

 

“After I eat my french fries, you can eat all of this.”

 

The chinese jumps from the bed. “What time is it? Where am I going to find french fries? Never mind. I’ll manage somehow. Don’t fall asleep on me, huh?! I’ll be right back!”

  
  


Almost an hour and a half later, Minseok is happily humming while laying on his stomach, eating a bucket of french fries as he enjoys Lu Han’s warm hands massaging his ass.

 

“You ate plenty of those already. Turn around so I can kiss you.”

 

Minseok smiles and obeys Lu Han, wanting badly to please him after he went out at 3am in a cold morning just so he could satiate his cravings.

 

His boyfriend kisses him passionately, his erection poking him hard against his thigh, and that’s when it hits him.

 

“Wait! Lu Han, wait!”

 

“What is it now?!” Lu Han asks startled.

 

“If we have sex… will the baby be okay?!”

 

Lu Han wants to scream. “ _What_?!”

 

Minseok’s eyes are lost in concern. “I mean… why don’t you bottom instead so we don’t take any chances?”

 

“I’m sleeping on the couch!”

  
  


***

  
  


The next morning Lu Han wakes up sexually frustrated, his body aches and the only thing he wants is for the damn doctor appointment to come quickly.

 

He goes straight to the shower and once he comes out, he realizes Minseok is still tucked into their bed, which, to be completely honest, is not a very good sign. He sits on the bed next to him, only a blue towel wrapped around his waist, hair dripping wet and skin glistening in water drops.

 

“Min?” he says gently. No response. “I know you aren’t sleeping.”

 

At that, Minseok lowers the covers a little bit, only to show a pair of beautiful catlike eyes. “Let’s stay in bed today.”

 

“But I have to go work. And you too, silly.”

 

“Let’s call in sick, then.” he pouts.

 

“Baby, what’s wrong?”

 

As a response, Minseok turns around giving his back to Lu Han. The chinese decides that the best decision at that point is to join him. He takes the towel around his waist and places it on the pillow, so it doesn’t get wet, and he gets inside the covers cuddling Minseok.

 

The korean sighs at the contact.

 

They stay like that for a while. Lu Han places sweet kisses all over Minseok’s shoulders and neck, until the korean turns around to kiss Lu Han properly.

 

Lu Han can see it in his eyes and his pouty lips that something is wrong, but he knows his boy and he is not going to tell him anything for a while. So, Lu Han does the only thing that comes to his mind.

 

“How are we gonna name him?”

 

Minseok lifts his eyes confused. “Huh?”

 

“Or her. What name do you like?”

 

Minseok’s confused face melts into a beautiful, breathtaking smile. “For a girl, I like… Iseul.”

 

“Iseul… cute! And for a boy?”

 

“For a boy I like Manse.”

 

They are holding each other around the waist, Lu Han’s warm and naked form against Minseok’s soft pajamas. “And what about a chinese name? Chinese names are pretty too.”

 

“Let’s name one with a korean name and the other one with a chinese name.” Minseok giggles.

 

“Do you want twins?!”

 

“Maybe not twins, but if we get just one we can always keep trying, right?”

 

Lu Han feels butterflies in his stomach at the prospect. “Of course.” he whispers, as they share a sweet kiss. After a while they break it and keep talking.

 

“Do you think we should get a bigger apartment? I mean, there’s no place here for even a small crib!”

 

“Maybe we should get a house with a backyard so we can all play soccer together. I mean, girl or boy… our baby is going to be born with a soccer ball in their feet!”

  
  
  


They spend all the morning in bed. Eventually, they do call in sick to their respective bosses and Lu Han finally gets to have the oh so awaited sweet and slow sex with his boyfriend.

 

After eating a quick lunch, they get dressed, —Lu Han has to shower again— and they hold hands on their way to the doctor.

 

A confused nurse calls them inside the doctor’s office and Minseok proudly holds Lu Han’s hand as they walk inside. The doctor, a kind looking man in his fifties, is staring at the couple sitting in front of him equally confused.

 

“What can I do for you today?” he asks.

 

“I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and it was positive. I think I might be pregnant.” Minseok replies confidently.

 

“Um… okay.” the doctor thinks for a while. “Are you a transgender man?”

 

“N-no, no I’m not.” Minseok blushes.

 

“I don’t understand. Why would you take a pregnancy test, then?”

 

Lu Han replies this time. “A friend of us… a female friend of us went that afternoon with a bunch of pregnancy tests and she left one unopened. So we… played around with it.”

 

“I see. Well, mr Kim, men can’t get pregnant. However, the fact that the test came positive could mean very bad things so... I’m glad you still came over. We are going to run some medical exams to see if everything is in order and I recommend it doing them as quickly as possible.”

 

“Bad things? What do you mean?” Lu Han asks concerned.

 

“But… I read some theories and science blogs about men getting pregnant—” Minseok says at the same time.

 

“I don’t want to alarm you, but by bad things I meant testicular cancer. And no, mr Kim. Those theories are not very… trustworthy. I can run an ultrasound if that’ll convince you.”

 

Lu Han takes the paper with the orders for the exams. “That won’t be necessary. Thanks a lot, doc. See you soon.”

  
  


***

  
  


Minseok doesn’t talk for the rest of the day, and he barely smiles when Lu Han hugs him tightly after the nurse tells them all the exams came out negative, and that the positive result probably meant a lack of vitamins.

 

On the ride back home, Lu Han doesn’t stop talking about how this had been the craziest couple of days. You even made me go out to get you french fries!, he laughs and he only does stop when, after parking outside their building, Minseok gets out of the car almost running and leaves Lu Han there talking to himself.

 

“Seok!”

 

The korean doesn’t stop until he gets to the apartment.

 

Lu Han finds him standing in the middle of the living room.

 

“Seokie?”

 

Minseok turns around and Lu Han’s breath catches when he sees the love of his life’s beautiful face soaked in tears.

 

Lu Han suddenly understands everything. “Oh, baby… come here.”

 

They embrace each other in a tight hug.

 

“I’m so stupid.” Minseok whimpers against Lu Han’s shirt.

 

“No, my love, don’t say that please.” the chinese caresses his soft hair. “Seokie, did you really think…?”

 

“Of course not, dumbo.” he wipes his nose with his sleeve and he half smiles for a brief second before his smile turns into a deep pout. “I mean, for a second a did freak out! But… just the idea of it, of starting a family with you and getting to live something that as a gay couple we will never get to experience… I— I don’t know. I’m being silly.”

 

Lu Han lifts his chin gently, so they are facing each other, and he captures Minseok’s lips between his own.

 

“I love you so, _so fucking much_ , Kim Minseok.” he whispers between kisses. “Who said we can’t start a family together? If you wanted a baby so bad—”

 

“I didn't know I wanted that! But… after seeing that it could eventually happen… It didn’t seem so bad.” it was Minseok’s turn to kiss Lu Han.

 

When they were breathless, they broke apart, both with a pair of shiny, puffy lips and dilated pupils drunk in so much love.

 

“Then, say… Kim Minseok. Would you like to have a baby with me? Start our own little family? Buy a house and raise a small soccer team?”

 

Minseok looks at him stunned. “But… but we—”

 

Lu Han wipes Minseok’s tears gently. “We can adopt… we can rent a belly so the baby inherits your cute cheeks or my crazy soccer skills. There are many options for gay couples this days, Seokie. So, what do you say?”

 

Minseok’s eyes are shining in unshed tears of happiness. “Yes… yes! I want to start a family with you, Hannie… yes!”

 

The chinese lifts Minseok and spins him around their living room, tears of happiness and bubbly laughs fill the place because yes, they are having a baby after all.

  
  


* * *

 


End file.
